Malfoy Musings
by goldengreaser
Summary: As his son is off to Hogwarts Malfoy muses on how the boy has changed him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or its characters.**

Draco watched as the train pulled out of the station leaving himself and Astoria alone for the first time in eleven years. He was actually going to miss the boy, he mused idly. Scorpious made him a better man. He was fond of the boy, his son.

"Draco. Come on." He gave a rye smile at Astoria. She was beautiful. But he was a Malfoy and Malfoys could have nothing but the best.

"Coming dear." They apperated to their little cottage. Astoria thought living at a manor was too ostentatious so Draco had given in and purchased the cottage. Astoria said their son would be much happier with the moor to play on and explore. Draco had never frolicked as a boy, he was above it or so his father had always told him.

Draco looked around the house seemed empty without Scorpious running underfoot. He walked into the small room that served as his study and removed his cloak. He sat at his desk and looked over the papers he had left for later.

It was odd not to have Scorpious come running in. He closed his eyes.

"_Dad, oye, Dad. What are you doing dad?"_ _Draco would never have barged in on his father in such a manner but Scorpious was not him and all the better for it. _

"_I am working Scorpious."_

"_I know that Dad. I mean what are you working on" Scorpious said sardonically. Lucius would never had stood for such impertinents Draco had come to realize he was not his father. Scorpious's actions while aggravating amused Draco. _

"_I am working on research for the hospital. " Draco had taken advantage of his potions abilities and become an __apothecary __for Saint Mungos, a job he would never have found himself doing as a young man. But people change and so he had changed. _

"_That sounds boring."_

_Draco laughed. "You would be surprised what could be interesting. "_

"_I'd rather fly. Can we dad. Please dad." At least he had some manners._

"_Later perhaps." _

"_Okay then."_

Draco opened his eyes. Astoria was behind him. "It's too quiet dear." She said solemnly. "I suppose your mother must have been rather lonely when you left for school."

His mother, perhaps she was. His father wasn't one to show a display of emotion, if he felt it all. But his mother had in her own way showered her with affection. Sweets and praises of the like. Yes she would have been lonely. His father wasn't much for comforting.

Lucius loved them both, in his own way, Draco supposed. Hs father had been cold and indifferent for most of his childhood. Inflicting his values through scorn and aloofness. Perfection was always is father's goal. His father was a bigot, Draco knew, a death eater and a perfectionist. But in the end his main concern had been for the family.

His father was still aloof and whether he was capable of ever missing his son's presence Draco could never be sure. Of his mother, Narcissa, Astoria was correct about he was sure.

"Yes, it was why I never went to Durmstrang. Mother preferred to have me close by."

"I do not blame her." Astoria kissed his cheek lightly. "I miss him already."

Draco smiled. He had been a aloof and rather cruel child but now he felt a great deal of affection for his wife. He grabbed her hands and pulled them over his shoulders. " Scorpious will owl us as soon as he gets settled."

"I hope he will not find too much trouble." Draco replied remembering his own Hogwarts years. The name Malfoy alone, now symnomanus with death eater, would give his son a cross enough to bare. But Scorpious was a Malfoy in appearance in name only. He was nothing like his grandfather or father. He was a better person for which Draco often found himself grateful.

A better person in fact that had made Draco a better man. Draco remembered Scorpious as a baby. He smiled sadly. It was another step in the right direction Draco had taken with his life.

_He paced on the third floor of Saint Mungos. A healer walked in. "Mr. Malfoy?"_

_He turned around. "Yes be on with it." He really should work on his manners. Draco mused. _

"_Your wife has given birth to a healthy baby boy." Why add the baby. What could she give birth to a dragon, a gnome perhaps? It was a waist of words. "You may see them now."_

_Malfoy gave a curt nod and walked off. Astoria was n the bed cuddling a small blue bundle. She looked exhausted, but never more beautiful. To think he had almost married Pansey. He had made a good choice in Astoria. She had a brain and was far more lovely. _

"_Hello Draco. We have a son." She smiled and nodded for Draco to step forward. He gated over and sat on the edge of the bed. He peered at his son. What was so interesting about a baby anyways?_

_The baby was tiny. He had grey eyes set into a pale face. Soft wisps of hair almost white sat upon his head. Draco was mesmerized. How could he have had part in something so, so light? Was that the word he was searching for?_

"_You could hold him if you like Draco." Draco shook his head. He would inevitably hurt the child. Darkness and light mix like oil and water. Astoria laughed. She had read his mind. Gifted Occlumenc as he was Astoria could open him up like a book. _

"_Fine then." Astoria handed the child over. _

"_Mind his head dear. There you go." He was so light and tiny. Draco smirked. Perhaps there was something better in him. _

"_Hello.." what would they name the child. Draco was rather found of the tradition of his mother's family. star constellations made for dignified and rather special names. "Hello Scorpious."_

"_I do like the sound of that." Astoria remarked. "I like it a lot."_

It was getting late. Astoria had long gone to bed. Draco decided to join her. Their room was directly across from Scorpious's. He peeked in, more out of habit then anything else. It was of course empty. Draco sighed. He would miss the boy.

* * * * * *

They were having their Saturday afternoon brunch when there was a tapping at the window. A large tawny owl was there, a letter attached. Astoria went over to the window and took the letter from the owl. She gave it to Draco and went to fetch a treat to give the owl. She always had been found of animals.

Draco looked at the letter, glad to hear word from his son. He had in fact missed him or then he had even thought.

_Oye Dad, Mum,_

_Hogwarts is amazing. We crossed the great lake and I saw the squid, really I did. The great hall had enchanted ceilings just like you said. I saw stars and the moon, inside._

_It was kind of scary though. People kept whispering stuff about me, about you and grandfather really. I wasn't very welcome on the train. _

_Please don't be mad dad but I didn't get into Slytheran. I don't think they wanted me anyways. I know you'll hate to hear it but I am a Gryffindor. Grandfather will not be happy one bit. I am sure I can expect a howler. _

_Mum the food here is good. But it is not as good as yours. I am trying to not to be confrontational as you asked but it is hard. People say some awfully rude things, the gifts._

_Love, Scorpious_

Draco took a deep breath. His son was a Gryffindor, a not a Slytheran but Gryffindor of all things. He counted to ten. He sighed. Scorpious was different then him after all and perhaps it was for the better. He did not however look forward to telling his father.


	2. Not His father

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Draco closed his eyes. Astoria kissed his cheek and sat down across from him. She read the letter. Her face blanched and she looked up at her husband. "Draco?" He didn't answer. His son, a Malfoy no less, a Gryffindor of all things, a Gryffindor.

Lucius would be livid, furious. And Draco, how did he feel? He could not say. His son had broken hundreds of years of family tradition. And what's more the ideals of Gryffindor, why they were the antithesis of a Slytherin the very people he loathed as a boy. But Scorpious, could he hate him?

"Draco?" He sighed.

"_Daddy, daddy?" Draco looked down from his cauldron. Scorpious could not have been more than three? His eyes sparkled. _

"_What is it? I'm busy." _

_Scorpious frowned. Draco's father would take his silver cane to him in such a situation. But Scorpious =, Draco could never bring himself to hit his son. Scorpious had taken that ability, the urge even from him. He was a rather amazing child._

"_Daddy, are you bad?"_

_Draco froze. He instinctively rubbed his left arm. The dark mark, he felt sick. Was he bad? He was evil or he had been. Was he now? He was a bigot sometimes yes, had been a death eater. A death eater the very definition. But he had changed. Did that make him not evil?_

"_Daddy?"_

"_Where did you hear that?"_

"_At the store. Mama and me, a lady called her a bad name. She said you were."_

_Draco took his wand out and cleaned up his work station. He walked over to his desk. He patted his knee. Scorpious ran over. Draco pulled him up._

_Draco could not help but be affectionate to his son. His father had never been but mother had. And Scorpious had that air about him. He could not refuse his son anything of the sort._

"_Are you daddy?"_

_Draco sighed. How to explain the war to his small son was a mystery to him. "Do you know there was a war in the magical world before you were born?_

_Scorpious shook his head. "Well there was, Your grandparents and I were on the.." Could he do this. 'We were on the wrong side. I was very bad when I was young. I did terrible, terrible things. I hurt people. I helped this evil wizard."_ _Voldemort, it still gave him nightmares. _

"_Were you very bad daddy?"_

_Draco nodded. "Yes Scorpious. I was very, very bad. I was mean, spiteful and I liked to cause trouble."_

"_Did you really hurt people?"_

"_Yes and I'm not proud of it. As long as I live people will always think of me that way. I've changed though Scorpious. I am not the same person."_

"_You're not my daddy?" I smirked, cure kid._

"_I've always been and I always will be."_

"_Are you sorry?"_

"_Yes."_

'_Then you're good."_

"He's my son."

"So you will not be angry?" Silence still. "Draco…"

"I will not disown him. He is my son, we are not the same people."

Astoria smiled. "Just like you are not your father. You know that right Draco. You were an arrogant prat once. You are different now."

"I am my father."

Astoria got up and wrapped her arms around him. "Maybe once. You were both death eaters, yes. You both had similar ideals. But Draco you have grown. You are Draco Malfoy and your own person."

"Perhaps."

"And Scorpious has learned from you. Draco you are a good man now, a git sometimes dear but a good man. And Scorpious is better for it."

"And you had nothing to do with it?"

"_Scorpious __Hyperion Malfoy!"_

_Scorpious ran and hid behind his father's legs. Draco pulled his son to the front._

"_Yes mum?"_

"_Did you steal my wand and use it?"_

_A very small Scorpious looked very guilty._

_His mother cleared her throat. "And did you or did you not use it to turn my broccoli into candy?"_

_Scorpious nodded. He held his hand. Astoria gave it a slight wallop. "No dessert and double vegetables tonight." _

"You are right."

"I am right a fare bit of the time."

Astoria shook her head. "You know I hate it when you are smug."

Draco shrugged indifferently. "You knew I was when you married me."

"Yes I did. So dear about Scorpious…"

Draco nodded. "He's my son. I can't very well disown him. Besides he has cross enough to bear with our family's reputation. Being a Slytherin would only add to his trouble. Father will not be happy though. I suspect with mother on his case he might come around though, by Scorpious's N.E.W.T.S."

Astoria laughed. "But Astoria dear, you can owl him."

"Very well."


End file.
